Origin
by Linhae
Summary: How does simple electricity mutate DNA? It doesn't. What really happened that day? How did.. or didn't the accident kill Danny? But of course, you can't MAKE a portal to the Ghost Zone, you have to catch one... with death as the bait. HIATUS! See profile.
1. Prolouge

I know I really should work on Fenton Files, but I guess Em still isn't available. :( Sorry!

This is _another_ one of those fics where it describes the portal accident. I really hope you guys enjoy! These are my favorite kinds of stories and I hope I don't discourage

your views on these!

* * *

_It is known by many that when a human dies, they become a ghost. In truth, their actual bodies do not leave, but rather the very essence of that person, or their spirit. The spirit attracts a portal to the Ghost Zone, where almost all spirits appear. Many then move on from this world and pass into the Great Unknown. Others escape the small, unnoticeable portal and remain here. But others resent that they were taken, when there was more that they wanted to accomplish... more to achieve. These are what we call Ghosts._

_Since the 1600's the Fentons had known this, and they wanted to find out __what the Ghost Zone was. Finally, in 1982 Jack Fenton managed to create a device which was supposed to mimic a human's death and draw a portal near, then capture it. The portal that appeared had no boundaries due to a missing chemical to bind it, therefore lashing out to take half of the nearest human there was, Vlad Masters. Disappointed, Jack knew that he needed much more than college funding and recycled car parts to accomplish his dream. So he moved on, and waited._

* * *

20 Years Later

Danny Fenton peered into the dark, wondering what he had done to deserve this. He didn't _ask_ to be born into a family of ghost hunters, AKA The Lunatics. He didn't _ask _to be so scrawny. Well, in a way it was somewhat his fault too. But if he had a choice, he would grow at least three inches taller just so he could:

A) Be three inches closer to Dash Baxter's height.

B) Be unable to fit into Casper High's lockers.

C) ... Be three inches taller.

Regardless, he was eight inches shorter than the local bully, Dash Baxter, fit very nicely into his own locker, and ... wasn't three inches taller.

Presently he was blinded by light as he looked into the violet eyes of Samantha Manson, Goth extraordinare, and possibly the only Freshman girl who wore combat boots. "Thanks Sam," mumbled Danny as he tumbled out into the empty hallway and stretched. He already knew better than to call her by her full name, she made sure of that. At the sound of snickering, he whipped around and growled, "What's so funny, Tucker?" The African-American simply grinned, putting away his precious PDA and adjusting his red beret before saying, "Nothing, but I think you almost _wanted_ to land on top of Sa- OW!!" Sam realized where he was going and had abruptly punched him in the arm. Danny simply looked lost. "Ok? Well I better head home. My parents are waiting." Sam stopped glaring daggers at Tucker long enough to look curiously into his blue eyes and ask, "Why? No offense Danny, but the only time your parents waited for you at home was two years ago, when they first tried 'Anti-Ghost food.'" Tucker shuddered at the memory. "Did they make something else?"

"Actually yes." Danny frowned at his shoes before mumbling, "They say they made a portal to the Ghost Zone." Sam and Tucker were well up to date with the Fenton's theories, being best friend with their son since kindergarten. So it wasn't surprising that they were working on something ghost-related, but Sam brushed back her short black hair and said, "Seriously? I thought they gave that up since that college accident with Mr. Masters."

"Yea, you and me both. Scratch that. It was wishful thinking." By now the trio was close to Danny's house, a large apartment with a giant, flashing neon sign that said 'Fenton Works'. "I really hope that they realize that _ghosts don't EXIST!_" Danny let out an almighty huff before waving to his friends and walking inside. His messy black hair was immediately ruffled and accompanied by a "Hi sweetie!" Great. His ever chipper, blue HAZMAT suit-wearing mom was at the door. She pulled back her hood to reveal purple eyes and reddish-brown hair that didn't even reach her shoulders. "Your father and I would like to show you kids something. This could be the day Danny! Come on, then."

"Great. Coming." grumbled Danny as he trudged down the stairs to his parents' lab. He looked longingly towards his bedroom upstairs, but headed down anyway.

"Just great."

* * *

Lol, it stinks _and_ it's a short prolouge. I need encouragement! I need flames! I need people telling me 'OMG YOU ARE A TERRIBLE WRITER!!'

Please review! (But read it first duh) ;D


	2. Death

Hi people! Here's the next chapter, though I'm not sure if you guys would even want to read it. ):

I edited the Prolouge a little, though not enough to make it necessary to read again. Anywho, I forgot to say last time that I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! In case some of you have not realized, on fanfiction the point is to make _fan-made_ stories! Therefore, I am a fan and I have made only the wording. This is pretty much in tune with the episode 'Memory Blank', so I guess you could call it canon... whatever that means. Enjoy!

* * *

_Mere machines cannot truly die. Therefore, the portal did not appear. Instead, a spark of electricity, signaling its 'death'. But the portal didn't take the bait. There was no spirit for it to take, no body to rob of precious breath. Twenty years ago it may have worked, but only because Vlad Masters had come to a horrifying conclusion just as they turned their prototype on._

_He would _never_ be able to win Maddie over. He would never_ _hold her hands and have her say she loved him, for she loved Jack, and Jack loved her._

_In the instant the containment device for the portal turned on, his heart gave up... and all hope died._

* * *

The Next Day

Danny ran his fingers through his messy hair for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Sam _really_ knew how to press an issue. Even during class in the middle of his finger-football game with Tucker, who sat in the desk next to him, he was bombarded by notes of unimaginable pain and even after-death threats if he didn't show her the portal. As another note flew his way, he glared at it before opening it and reading,

_Danny._

_If you don't show us that portal of yours I swear I will slice every finger and arm of yours in half and then dip you headfirst INTO A TUB FULL OF BOILING LEMON JUICE!!_

For a second, Danny actually believed that Sam would do that. In that second he turned green and shuddered involuntarily. Sam noted this with a smirk and immediately began thinking of ways to bug him after class.

Later, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down the street towards Danny's house. Meaning: Danny was trying to lose his nagging friends, and Sam had finally been reduced to whining to get him to show them his parents' failed project. Tucker was simply walking behind with a very stupid grin on his face. _Lovebirds._

"Come _on_ Danny!" whined Sam. "I just want to get some pictures!" Danny froze mid-step, turning around and staring at her. "_What,_ just because I'm Goth doesn't mean that I shouldn't like taking pictures." Tucker simply shook his head.

"Sam's right, we've been the best of buddies since Kindergarten and we have _never_ seen your parents lab!"

"That's because they have this weird glowing goop down there that they call 'Ectoplasm'. And if we go down there, you two are going to suffer through a long, painful 'Decontamination Process'!"

"Please Danny," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "I don't think that's even legal."

"They have special rights."

"Oh." Tucker, who had been silent, shrugged and said, "We could always just go down there without them knowing?"

Sam and Danny froze, thinking about it. "That..." Sam hesitated, "is not a bad idea! Come on Danny! Your parents are heading to City Hall for a meeting, and Jazz would be at the library until closing time!"

"I don't know..." It wasn't that Danny was scared, he didn't believe in ghosts. But he had a terrible feeling about this...

"Please, Danny?" Sam then gave him the _cutest_ puppy-dog stare that only Danny could think was even attractive. What with her dark make-up and overall scowl. Danny sighed, "Fine. But I'll show you the portal, you get your pictures, then we leave." Tucker snickered to himself about how much of a push-over Danny was when Sam wanted something.

Sam eagerly nodded, "Thanks Danny, and don't worry. The portal is broken, right? What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"This is so wrong."

Danny glared at the green substance before furiously scrubbing at it with a cloth, again. Upon entering the lab, (which Tucker had 'oohd' and 'ahhd' at) Danny's infamous clumsy skills kicked in. After tumbling down the steps, he collided headfirst into one of the many petri dishes filled with what his parents had dubbed Ectoplasm.

The result? A very dirty little boy whose clothes were glowing ever so slightly.

Finally, the glow faded and instead wiped onto the towel. Sighing in relief, Danny threw away the now green cloth and said, "Come on, let's get these pictures over with. In the meantime..." With that, he carefully walked to a closet and pulled out a white jumpsuit with black gloves, a black belt, a black collar, and black boots. Sam raised an eyebrow as she prepared her camera. "Um... Danny? I thought you _didn't_ want to be a ghost hunter. What's with the...?"

"Trust me Sam, I really don't. My parents got me this for my thirteenth birthday, declaring I was now 'old enough to carry on the family name' But it also works as something to keep my parents from decontaminating me." Sighing, he dragged the jumpsuit in front of the portal and stared at it. He remembered yesterday, his parents tried to turn it on and... nothing happened. A small spark, but that was it.

"Anyway, this was supposed to be a portal to the Ghost Zone. Except... it didn't work." He sighed, again, remembering the look on his parents' faces when nothing happened.

"Smile!" Danny whipped around and with a flash his picture was taken. Blinking the stars out of his eyes, he sighed and said, "Okay, I showed you the portal. Now can we get out of here? My parents will be back any minute. Besides... they say it doesn't work anyway." Sam walked up in front of the portal.

"Come on, Danny. A _Ghost Zone, _aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!" Danny stood beside her.

"You know what, you're right! Who knows what kind of awesome super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal!" He shot a meaningful glare at Sam to show he was being sarcastic. Sam on the other hand, practically bored holes into his forehead to show that she was dead serious.

Sighing, Danny pulled the jumpsuit on, zipped it up, and got ready to walk into the dark, creepy tunnel. Sam stopped him with a, "Hang on." Reaching forward, she grabbed the sticker on his chest showing a picture of his dad's face. Scowling, she held up the sticker and said, "You can't go walking around with _that_ on your chest."

Danny simply turned and started walking in the portal, unknowingly activating the sequence which was supposed to detect 'life', meaning it was designed for a machine to die. However, the lack of portal-appearance on the first test run had somehow fried the part which was supposed to imitate life, then death. Yet the sensors were activated, and the 'on' switch popped out to show the containment area was ready.

In a sense it was not his parents' fault, nor his own. Sometimes the things that happen all add up to create one of life's greatest miracles; a hero. Whether the hero wants it or not.

Reaching along the sides to find his way in the dark, Danny's hand brushed over the 'On' button, activating the electric pulses to 'kill' the machine.

But there was no machine this time... only Danny.

Danny cried out as fifty milliamps coursed through his body, literally frying his brain and melting his insides. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't hear his friends shout his name as every molecule in his body was scrambled.

After only two seconds of seemingly endless spasms and convulsions, his heart stopped, and his body went limp in the charges. And the portal came for him. But the machine whirred to life and using the chemical which was missing twenty years ago, Ecto-Purifier, successfully contained the portal, right in the middle of Danny's body.

His spirit was suddenly caught in-between worlds, and his ghost was fused right back into his body. All of this happened within a second.

Sam didn't know what to do. She had seen his body go limp, and she knew that her best friend had died. Tears flooded down her eyes as he gave one last twitch, then crumpled to the ground. She would never be able to tell him how she felt, nor find out if he felt the same way. Sam knew that all of her life she would be without Danny... and he would never know. Danny would never know that since eighth grade, Sam's whole world revolved around him. Then the glowing cloth he had deposited in the trash began to shake.

Tucker couldn't believe it. Danny was laying in the middle of the tunnel, his body not even responding to the electricity flowing through him. Danny had died. Just two minutes ago they had been joking, and now Danny was dead. His eyes widened as he looked around the lab. Every single sample of radioactive ectoplasm suddenly shot towards the portal, like a paper clip to a magnet. His precious PDA clattered to the floor as a green, swirling mass formed inside the tunnel... inside of Danny. His hair simply lost all color, and his jumpsuit seemed to flash black and white, before finally deciding on black. Not even Tucker could deny the creature now laying where Danny used to be.

Danny's eyes shot open, his head still pounding from the pain. Groaning, he pushed himself up and crawled meekly out of the tunnel, his mind not even registering the large, green mass he had come out of. Collapsing from pain, he rubbed his arms and shivered from the cold, still unable to think straight. Every part of him seemed to burn from ice, his head throbbed and his _eyes_ even felt weird. His now mostly black jumpsuit was smoking from the electricity as he curled up into a ball in the middle of the lab and covered his face. His face felt as though it were slightly numb, yet almost frostbitten, and his eyes _burned_. He tried to focus on the room as the pain slowly lifted, only able to make out two blurry figures huddled in the corner.

"Danny?"

* * *

There. That's it. You have to wait for the next chapter. Reviews and even flames are appreciated, along with favs. In case you're wondering, if you watch the episode Memory Blank you can't actually see Danny's face while he puts the jumpsuit on. Therefore I can make him sarcastic without you being able to prove me wrong! XD

Edit: I fixed the line spaces! Sorry bout that!


	3. Awakening

Wow, I didn't think people would actually want more XS I though they would send virtual pitchforks and torches to drive my account away from the face of the internet.

Yea, I know I'm weird. But thank you so much for the reviews! I post this crappy chapter in honor of you!

* * *

_Racing from the room, he slipped into an empty bathroom and slammed the door. His best friend, he had stolen everything he held dear. And now he was a monster. Because of that portal, all hope was lost._

_He stiffened as the pain in his face spread to his neck, then his chest, then to the rest of him. He cried out as his face seemed to stretch, then compress. This procedure was followed by the rest of him. Dropping to the floor, he gasped for air as the ability to breathe was stolen. Suddenly, his heart stopped. He was still, so still, when Jack and Maddie ran into the bathroom._

"_Jack! Call 911! He's not breathing!"_

"_V-man hang in there! Hello? 911? My friend isn't breathing, holy hibiscus he's turning blue!"_

_He was still blue when his heart started again ten minutes later, only to spontaneously regain it's normal hue._

_For Vlad Masters was no longer human, he was halfa; physically. But on the inside he was a rogue spirit._

_He was a ghost._

* * *

Tucker grabbed Sam and ran to the corner as he watched his friend disappear in the green light. Slowly, he managed to sit down the shaking girl long enough for her to calm down. Blinking the tears from her eyes, she whispered, "He's gone."

Tucker shook his head slowly, unable to take it all in. "N-no. Thi-this is just a-a... really ba-bad dream, that's all. I'm going to wake up, and call Danny, and-"

"TUCKER HE'S _**GONE!**_ Get your head out of those games of yours to face facts! DANNY. IS. DEAD!"

"**Don't say that!**"

Sam stood up and motioned to the active portal. "Tucker, Danny walks into dangerous lab equipment, it zaps him, he screams, then suddenly... h-he stops."

With that, she crumpled into a heap in Tucker's arms and bawled until all her makeup was washed away. Tucker sighed, he never was good with crying girls, or any girls for that matter, but he was worried about something. Something that made him somehow believe he would see his friend again. Something to do with that white-haired creature laying in Danny's spot...

Suddenly, something moved inside the green mist.

"Sam..."

No response.

"Sam?"

She merely mumbled incoherently into his shirt.

"Sam!"

Sam looked up long enough to see Tucker's pale face, opened her eyes just enough to follow his gaze, then stopped crying long enough to comprehend what was twitching and shivering on the floor.

"Danny?"

The figure had its face covered with its white-gloved hands, its jumpsuit was smoking a slightly green mist, similar to the mass inside the machine. Sam took in the pure white hair, the slight glow around the body, and the pale, clammy skin. She cautiously took a step foreword, ignoring the protest of the dazed Techno-geek.

Stopping only a few feet from it, she hesitated, "Danny? Is that you?"

The figure calmed itself and, keeping his face covered, nodded his head. Sam gasped, "Danny?! Wha... what..." She really didn't know how to ask how someone suddenly had a complete make-over.

The figure shuddered again and groaned. Sam finally overcame her fear and placed a hand on his shoulders, flinching from how cold he was. She gently lifted him up and lifted his head onto her lap. She sat there, trying to comprehend what happened when he moved. He still didn't take his hands away from his face.

"Danny, does your face hurt?"

A meek nod was her only response.

"Well, let me see if we can help you." With that, she carefully peeled his hands from his face. His face seemed no different from the rest of him, only his eyes were squeezed shut in pain. Sam winced as he suddenly slumped backwards, obviously unconscious.

"Tucker! We need to get him out of here. You take his feet and I'll take his arms." Tucker closed his mouth from where it had been hanging agape and ran over to grab his legs. Sam lifted his arms, shocked at how light he was, then motioned to Tucker to help carry him upstairs.

* * *

"Alright, let's put him on the bed."

Tucker carefully lifted the unconscious Danny and together, he and Sam hoisted him onto his bed, then draped blankets over him. He was just so cold...

"Tucker, I'm going to make sure he's alright, go and grab a thermometer for me, 'kay?"

Sam sighed as Tucker left towards the bathroom, then proceeded to check his vital signs. Carefully tilting his head slightly, she placed to fingers on his neck and waited for the steady thrumming of his heart.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, after ten seconds she snatched back her hand and stared in shock at him. His heart wasn't beating, he wasn't breathing, and not to mention nothing seemed to warm him up...

"Sam! I found the thermometer!" Tucker dashed into the room waving a small mouth thermometer and immediately placed it under Danny's tongue. And his face paled at the reading ten seconds later.

"S-Sam? I think something's wrong with this thing-"

"He's not breathing. His heart isn't beating. Tuck, you don't think...?"

"Sam, we saw him moving just a minute ago, and his temperature hasn't seemed to change since. He's obviously alive... I think."

Sam opened her mouth to protest when suddenly, Danny groaned and tried to sit up. "Danny!" Sam shouted, and hugged him out of pure relief. He gasped in pain and Sam immediately let go, blushing slightly.

Danny opened his eyes, barely registering the gasps of his friends. "Wha... what happened...?"

Finally, his eyes stopped burning enough for him to register his surroundings. "Sam? Tucker? Ho-How'd I get here?"

Sam and Tucker seemed to exchange uneasy glances before looking at his NASA posters, his dresser, then finally their shoes, unable to look him in the eyes. Sam finally looked up, looked as though she was going to say something, then lowered her head again. Danny grew concerned.

"Guys? What happened? What-" He cut himself off as he realized something was off about the way he was talking. Holding his neck when he tried talking again,("What's with my voice?!") he snatched away his hands again as he also couldn't feel a pulse.

On the verge of laughing and/or crying, he looked at his hands and realized he seemed to be wearing a completely different jumpsuit. Springing out of his bed, he dimly noted he walked _through_ his friends in his scramble for his dresser mirror. He stared in shock at the ghost in the mirror. The ghost, which he knew was a ghost, had pure white hair, eerie glowing eyes, and was wearing a black jumpsuit with white boots, gloves, and belt.

He blinked, the phantom blinked. He opened his mouth, so did the ghost. He choked when he tried to take in air, so did the specter. He stood and watched, and the ghost started floating.

The tension in him seemed to lift as he thought, _At least that wasn't me._ Only resulting in him crashing into the ceiling fan, which thankfully wasn't on.

Danny looked _up_ at the mirror three feet _above_ him, at his friends sitting on his bed, also in shock whilst staring at him, at his white hair which hung _upwards _(he happened to be standing upside down), and did something that no human could do.

He screamed bloody murder, while standing on his own ceiling, without taking in a breath.

* * *

Yes, its illogical, stupid, a total waste of A PATHETIC 2 MINUTES TT

But, I always appreciate reviews! From flames to praises!

By the way, I think that Sam told Danny what to expect in Memory Blank, so he didn't completely freak out. Plus, if you think his reaction would be less... errr... dramatic, then how do _you_ think he would act upon waking in excruciating pain, finding a complete make-over was done to him and realizing he was DEAD while crashing into his ceiling fan? Dx

Oh well. I still love those not-as-dramatic stories where he gets his powers xD I made a c2 for those, if you have one just let me know!

Linhae

Oh, and by the way IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT PEOPLE: I am leaving out of town, timezone, country, continent, AND HEMISPHERE for the next couple of weeks. I have no idea if I'll get internet, but it is most likely a big NO.

SO, GOODBYE!

* * *


	4. Filler Chapter, PLUS NOTE

Hi! Back from Japan!

Yes I realize that this chapter is really, really _short_.

I consider this to just be a filler as I say something. I have realized that the story Fenton Files: The Search just isn't my story anymore. D:

I'm not saying that I hate it, I just feel like I'm taking credit for something I barely seemed to have a part in writing. : So, I'm going to turn the story to the person who spent WAY longer on it that I did: Em Phantom.

She is way more dedicated than I am when it comes to story-writing, and as much as I enjoyed coming up with the plot she is the one who made it happen.

... Now if only I could _find_ Em, she's kinda disappeared off the face of all things wi-fi and virtual...

* * *

_Pain._

_His entire world revolved around it, his entire __**Hell**__. There was no relief, no end, until he began to wonder if anything existed besides Pain. Then he wondered if everyone felt pain like he did, if anything ever happened to him besides a never-ending sea of white-hot __**PAIN**__. No relief, no end, nothing else existed. Well, except for that voice..._

'_You feel pain? Good. It will teach you a lesson.'_

_Lesson? What about?_

'_About trusting fools like __**him**__ for even one second.'_

_Jack?_

'_Yes... the monster who created your world, your pain, your misery.'_

_It was an accident... right?_

'_Was it? It was also a coincidence, then, how you were put out of the way right before you could marry the love of your life. How the machine lashed out at you only.'_

_Maddie?_

'_Yes... the woman who you loved. I can help you win her back...'_

_How?_

'_Why don't I show you...'_

* * *

Needless to say, when a creature which was apparently his best friend floated up to the ceiling, Tucker wasn't exactly calm. But he wasn't exactly in hysterics either, it reminded him too much of one of his many video games.

Being the gamer he was, Tucker had never really stayed in the 'Real World' as much as his parents would have liked. Often, he thought about a game or world so much, he started to believe _those_ were the real world.

It came in handy for when life was too depressing, too boring, or for no reason at all. He simply whipped out his beloved PDA and **Whoosh!** he was in another world.

And as his two best friends began to yell like the end of the world, he was naturally the one who got over his shock.

And upon pulling out of his stupor, he realized Sam was turning blue.

Meaning she wasn't breathing. Which would explain that horrible noise practically piercing through his skull without end. Tucker finally did the only thing that he knew would put an end to all the chaos.

He took in a very large breath, and screamed.

"**WILL YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS JUST **_**SHUT UP!!**_**"**

* * *

Now, I repeat: This is a filler! I really lack motivation for writing sometimes! I'm doing my best but it took me FOREVER JUST TO WRITE THIS!

I know I'm gonna get complaints about the length so I just have one thing to say to you peoples: Shuddup.

In other news, another reason I have a lack of motivation is because I finally saw a series special of my ultimate favorite show: The Batman (the 2004 series)

I know I'm supposed to be a Danny Phantom freak and I still am! But Bats has always been and always will be my ultimate fav! Then I looked and saw that there were no crossovers between the 2004 version and DP. An' I wuz awl, WTF?!

I'm toying with the idea of my own crossover between my two fav heroes, but I need to finish this first before starting another! So maybe I'll just put all my story ideas into a little collection. Maybe I'll write a prologue for each idea just to get them out of my system... If you like them then _maybe_ I'll come back to them!

Why am I talking to non-existent people though? They never talk back! IF YOU PEOPLE EXIST, THEN LET ME KNOW THAT I'M NOT POSTING A BUNCH OF SQUIGGLY MARKS UP HERE FOR NOT-REAL PEOPLE! REVIEW!!

Linhae


	5. Breathing

**I... am not dead!**

**I'm super sorry for taking so long! But I finally finished my mid terms and have more free time!**

**But... now I have another problem...**

**KidzWatch**

**And no, I am a teenager. So I DO NOT LIKE THIS! Dx Any help? Seriously?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Time had a funny way of moving when confined to a large bubble. Every heart beat was the same as the last, every white coat with outstretched gloved hands bore a tray, every carton of mush the same as the last. Each tray had the same pills and needles on it. Nothing ever changed, nothing ever stopped._

_But then... __**she**__ came. A large hissing had told him his bubble had opened again, another white coat with gloved hands came forward. The same mask hid the figure's features. And with a dejected sigh, he lifted his measly hospital gown sleeves and waited for more blood to be stolen. But unlike the other events, the figure lifted a glove-clad hand and instead gently pushed his sleeve back to its original spot. When he looked up to see past the reflective screen, he gasped as he recognized the love of his life. He stared for a few more moments, then managed to croak one word, the first word he had spoken in... weeks? Years?_

"_Maddie..."_

* * *

The effect was instantaneous, and in any other circumstances the trio would have burst out laughing at the result. Turning scarlet red, Sam fell off the bed while Danny fell from the ceiling. (If such a thing was possible) Both protested in the same tone they used when things were normal in life and Tucker or some other person managed to tick them both off.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

The resulting look that passed between the two blushing teenagers was pure gold. But Tucker had achieved his goal, Danny was down from the ceiling and Sam was breathing again. Sam and Danny stared at each other, still red, until Danny suddenly clutched his stomach and shivered. Sam spoke up first, "Danny? Are you okay?"

"I-I feel kinda f-funny." But even as he spoke, A bluish spark of an unearthly light seemed to come from his stomach. Danny squeezed his eyes shut as the spark grew and seemed to fry the HAZMAT suit right off of his body. As it reached his chest, a choking noise emitted from him as he quite literally had forgotten how to breathe. It passed over his head, seeming to wring out the whiteness of his hair. The last traces of the light faded and there stood one Danny Fenton, still three inches too-short and completely human. His face was scrunched up, not in pain, but as one does when they felt like they were about to sneeze.

Tucker silently pressed the record button again, the small beep bringing a wide-eyed Sam to her senses to start breathing again. Tucker and Sam exchanged a glance with each other before being alerted to a small, "A-CHOO!"

"Gesundheit!"

The trio then fell into an awkward silence. Danny then interrupted saying, "Well... that was weird."

"Okay, so what do we know?" Tucker was pacing back in forth in front of Danny's bed. Danny and Sam were seated on said bed holding Tucker's PDA, watching the footage of Danny's transformation in slow motion. Danny shifted his eyes from the video to watch Tucker pace.

"Well... it really tickled?"

Tucker stopped mid-pace and turned to stare at him. "What do you mean it _tickled_?!"

"I mean... it was kind of like when you get butterflies in you stomach, only a bit more... ticklish. And after that it just plain _tickled_." Danny shrugged. Sam pressed the pause button on the PDA, looking up at the two boys. "Well, how did it feel before you... got tickled.?"

Danny paused, his eyes thoughtful. "I felt... I don't know how to describe it. I was cold, but comfortable. I wasn't breathing, and I was perfectly fine with it." Danny's eyes clouded over as he was lost in thought, not noticing his friends just standing there, taking it all in. Particularly the part about not breathing.

"I mean, I was aware of feeling different, but... I was still okay. I knew I should've felt wrong, but I felt... right. Like how you feel when you aren't in pain... when you're _normal_."

Sam broke the following silence. "So... it was like everything you did was normal? Even the... floating stuff?"

"Exactly, I think I only panicked because I remembered I was _supposed_ to be bound by gravity and look human."

"What about when that thing happened? Was that normal?"

"No, it wasn't normal, but it didn't hurt. It was just really weird to have to breathe again. Plus there was a lot of dust on the fan, so I guess I shouldn't have taken that big breathe through my nose." He smiled wryly. Tucker shook his head and then asked, "Do you still feel normal?" Danny nodded slowly, "That's the thing, I still _feel_ normal. But there's something I can't quite place that seems only different. Natural, but weird." Sam jumped on the statement. "'Natural but weird?' Danny, there was nothing _natural_ about what happened. It was _super_natural. It was weird, I'll give you that but not natural!" Danny jumped to his feet, "But it was, it was natural to _me_. Like it was something maybe only I could do, but like an ability, or a... a..."

"Super power?"

Danny and Sam turned to stare at Tucker, wanting to question his sanity but not wanting to know. Tucker shrugged innocently, "What? It could be true! Danny, if it was natural to you, shouldn't you be able to do it again?" Danny paused.

"I... think I can. Lemme focus."

Danny sat on the bed, half of him thinking of how ridiculous he was, sitting there and trying to turn into a... thing. The other half wanted to know why the other wouldn't just shut up, he wanted to see if it worked. But his whole mind agreed on one thing, something he didn't want to admit but he knew was true. He knew what he had turned into. Danny focused on that small spark he could feel, like a button in his mind to trigger something. He closed his eyes, feeling around for it...

There.

Sam jumped off the couch as a blue ring formed around Danny's waist. Danny opened his eyes and stared, mildly surprised, at the ring that was simply _there_. He closed his eyes again, focusing, and the ring split itself in half, one traveling to his head and the other to his feet.

He didn't open his eyes until he felt the coolness wash over his entire body. Sam and Tucker stared as he slowly opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He reached up to touch his snow-white hair, stared at his glowing-green eyes, and then turned to find his friends staring at him. Danny grinned and spoke, voice echoing like it would in a long hallway.

"Yep... I still feel normal."

**I think people just don't like my story. I really hope I can improve my writing by the end of this story.**

**The vote is unanimous, you peoplez want The Phantom King.**

**I hope I don't disappoint you! But to improve my writing I need constructive criticism and advice!**

**Plus compliments! I have low self-esteem... So review!  
**


End file.
